L'étoile d'Ishtar
by Dame Nocturn
Summary: Harry Potter, fils de Lily et James Potter et frère jumeau d'April Potter, du suivre malgré lui, sa petite famille jusqu'à Istanbul. Ce voyage, issu d'un des nombreux caprice de sa jeune sœur, les entraîneras tout les deux dans un univers inconnu ou magie et êtres magiques, aussi appelé Djinn, existent. C'est là, le début d'une grande aventure pour les jumeaux Potter !


_**Voici ma première histoire, dont le chapitre 01 à était écrit depuis quelques temps maintenant. Ne vous étonnez pas, pour ceux qui connaisse Magi : The labyrinth of Magic, de vous apercevoir de quelques similitudes (même énormément) puisque je me suis beaucoup inspiré de ce manga. Cependant, ce n'est pas pour autant un Crossover puisque je me suis seulement inspiré du manga. **_

_**Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement. **_

_**Couple : ... x Harry ( J'en garde le secret pour le moment ;P)**_

_**Rating : M dans les futurs chapitres.**_

_**/!\ Ce chapitre risque fort d'être rempli de faute d'orthographe ou de grammaire et j'en suis désolée à l'avance puisque je n'est jamais été douée pour sa. Cependant, j'essayerait de me faire corriger la prochaine fois mais je ne vous garanti rien puisqu'il faudra que je trouve une âme charitable pour me venir en aide. **_

_**Note 0 : Je ne sait pas qu'elle sera mon temps de parution, cela dépendra de mon imagination même si je peut vous dire que le Chapitre 02 et en cours actuellement. Néanmoins, j'essayerait de posté régulièrement mais je ne vous fait pas de promesse. **_

_**Note 1 : J'ai, en quelques sorte, repris certains noms du manga et le physique de certains des personnages, donc ne soyez surtout pas surpris si vous constaté que les noms ou le physique des personnage vous sont familier. **_

_**Note 2 : Concernant l'univers d'Harry Potter, il n'existe pas vraiment, même si j'ai garder certains lieux et personnages (sa reste tout de même du Harry Potter), ne soyez donc pas surpris en constatant que les personnages issu de la saga n'apparaisse pas dès le début de l'histoire, cela est tout à fait normale puisqu'ils apparaîtront au fur et à mesure de l'avancement de la fic et des situations. **_

_**Note 3 : Harry Potter auras une jumelle narcissique et capricieuse que j'aurait totalement inventé, c'est tout à fait normale étant donné que la jeune fille auras un rôle important dans certains événements de l'histoire qu'elle engendra pour la plupart. **_

_**Note 4 : Cette fic contient des relations homosexuelle, donc ceux à qui cela ne plaisent pas, je ne l'aient obligent pas à lire. **_

_**Pour les autres, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture en espérant que vous apprécierait :P.**_

_**01**_

_**Le Voyage**_

Aujourd'hui était une journée blanche, ou le vent glacial de l'hivers se frayait un rude chemin et d'où la neige s'écoulé de cette mer opale aussi nommé, ciel. En ce début de Décembre, les gens grouillé malgré eux à travers les rues de Londres, portant doudoune chaude, bonnet et écharpe afin de se protéger du froid environnent. La neige ensevelissait les trottoirs, laissant à peine visible l'horrible couleur grisâtre du béton.

Un jeune garçon à la chevelure sombre lui arrivant à la nuque, indomptable comme certains pourraient définir cette impétueuse tignasse, et aux yeux d'un vert lumineux, cacher par de bien horrible binocle ronde, traversait en toute hâte les rues peu bondait de la capitale afin de se rendre au plus vite chez lui. Il était sûr de ce faire grondé comme à chaque fois, n'ayant pas eu la décence de respecter les " règles " comme se plaisait-on à lui rappeler sans cesse. Courant toujours de longue foulée tout en évitant de glisser, il espéra que ses pauvres baskets usés aux champs tiennent encore un peu. Voyant le numéro dix de la rue, lieu où il habitait pour plus de précision, il s'engouffra le plus rapidement possible, retrouvant la chaleur de l'habitat qui le soulagea grandement.

Soupirant, il retira ces chaussures, grimaçant en remarquant qu'elles étaient dans un état pitoyable, un grand troue ouvrant le devant de la basket. Elles étaient totalement fichu pour ainsi dire. Sachant qu'il ne pourra pas les remplacer avant longtemps, il n'en fit pas cas. Entrant dans le salon à pas le loup, essayant de se faire le plus discret possible, il ne pu retenir une exclamation de surprise en entendant le cri bien distinct d'une jeune fille.

\- Vraiment ?! Depuis le temps que je souhaitais le faire ! S'extasia la voix d'une bien jolie fille.

Cette jeune voix était très familière au garçon pour l'avoir connu depuis sa naissance, n'étant nul autre que sa jumelle, aînée de quelques minutes seulement. Si lui avait les cheveux sombre, sa sœur les avaient de couleur feu, flamboyant même, bien reconnaissable pour ayant appartenu à leur mère. Ils ondulé gracieusement dans son dos jusqu'à arrivé sur le haut de ses fesses. Son visage était fin, gardant quelques rondeur appartenant à l'enfance, recouverte d'une peau blanche au possible, ce qui était très commun pour des londoniens tel qu'eux. Ces yeux, quand à eux, étaient aussi bruns et quelconque que leur père.

Bref, April Lily Marie-Ange Potter était un parfait mélange de leurs deux parents.

\- Nous sommes heureux que cela te fasse si plaisir, ma chérie. Rajouta une voix masculine qu'il reconnu être celle de son père.

Une voix qui avait toujours pris des intonations bien froides quand il s'adressait à lui.

Facilement reconnaissable par ces cheveux bruns et ces yeux noisette, James Potter était un homme au visage carré et portant les mêmes lunettes rondes que son fils, myopie fidèle dans leur famille.

Au début, Harry de son nom, ne su absolument pas de quoi ils pouvaient bien tous parlé, n'ayant pas suivie le début de la conversation. Puis, c'est en voyant le billet facilement reconnaissable pour être un fameux billet d'avion, que le jeune homme brun compris. Ces parents avaient finalement cédé, une fois de plus, aux caprices de leur fille. Cette dernière avait émis le souhait, il y à un mois à peu près, de partir en voyage durant les vacances de noël dans un pays chaud. En Turquie pour ainsi dire.

\- Le départ est prévu pour le 22 Décembre. Cela nous laisse amplement le temps de préparé nos valises. Fit la douce voix de leur mère.

Lily Potter était connue pour ces cheveux d'un roux neuf, son visage ovale en forme de cœur et de part ces sublime yeux vert jade qu'eu hérité Harry au plus grand mécontentement d'April. Cette dernière aurait tellement voulu être celle qui bénéficie d'une telle couleur, trouvant le brun de ces prunelles bien trop fades et semblables aux autres.

Confus, Harry avança lentement dans le petit salon attenant à la salle à manger, décoré avec " soin " par les maîtres des lieux. Un grand canapé en cuir rouge, presque criard au goût du jeune homme qui ne pouvait que grimacer à sa vue, s'accordait horriblement avec le papier peint d'un jaune doré aux obélisques rougeâtres. La moquette était, par contre, d'un brun sombre, voir terreux. La petite table basse en bois était entreposer juste en face du canapé afin d'être parfaitement disposer devant le meuble, aussi en bois, qui maintenait une bien grande télévision à écran plat, dernier modèle tout juste sortit dans le commerce et reçu pas plus tard que la semaine dernière.

Harry avait toujours détesté la décoration plus que douteuse du salon, mais cela n'était guère son souci principal.

Surtout quand on voyait le reste de l'intérieur de la maison.

A son entrée, les voix enchantées des résidents s'effacèrent pour laisser place à un silence pesant qui dura quelques secondes.

\- Je l'avais oublié, lui. Marmonna durement le père de famille.

Le petit brun, du haut de son mètre soixante, ne savait pas si il devait se sentir offusqué d'une telle réplique peu gentille ou si il devait être triste du peu de considération que lui dévoué son père.

\- Dommage que Mrs Figgs ne puissent le gardé durant notre merveilleux voyage. Soupira dramatiquement la grande rousse aux yeux émeraude sous le regard choqué de sa fille.

\- Comment ! Nous l'emmenons avec nous ? Gémis piteusement l'aînée des Potter sous le regard affreusement désolé de ses parents.

Pour un peu, même Harry serait désolée pour elle.

\- Nous n'avons guère le choix, April. Personne ne peu le gardé durant la période des vacances.

April fit, se qui semblerait, une moue boudeuse qui déprima son frère. Ce dernier était tellement habituer par les petites manières de sa jumelle qu'il n'était pas si surpris que ça. Elle serait même capable de demander aux parents de l'abandonner durant les deux semaines de vacance juste pour ne pas qu'il " s'incruste " dans leur " fabuleux " voyage.

\- On ne peut pas le laissé ici ? Il sera bien capable de se débrouillé, non ? Essaya la jeune fille, les yeux suppliant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit !

Il savait parfaitement bien qu'elle tenterait le coup !

\- Nous somme sincèrement navré, April. Pleura presque son père, malheureux de voir sa fille si déçu et triste.

S'il avait pu, il aurait abandonné le garçon depuis fort longtemps, cependant, il ne pouvait pas le faire disparaître ainsi. Leurs honorables voisins se poseraient bien trop de question.

Il se tourna vers celui qui constituer plus une vermine qu'autre chose de son avis et lui asséna un regard glacé, si différent du regard tendre que sa sœur avait à chaque fois le droit.

\- Nous partons en Turquie dans quelques jours et tu nous accompagneras pour notre plus grand malheur. Tu feras donc en sorte de ne pas crée de vague et de te faire aussi discret et inexistant que tu ne l'est déjà. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Siffla dangereusement James, avec menace.

Harry hocha rapidement la tête, ne désirant s'attiré plus de foudre que nécessaire. Il se retira lentement, ne souhaitant pas plus d'ennui et monta dans ce qui devait ressemblai à une chambre, même si le terme de chambrette était plus approprié dans ce cas là.

Les murs étaient recouverts d'un vieux papier peint décoloré et grisâtre, assombrissant un peu plus la pièce. La fenêtre, dont les carreaux était coloré d'une couche de poussière et de crasse brunâtre, était éternellement condamné, ne pouvant l'ouvrir pour aéré la chambrette à l'odeur renfermé. Dans un coin, était disposé une sorte de lit de camp au matelas défoncé et à l'aspect peu attrayante. Juste à côté, se trouvé une armoire bancale légèrement soutenu par le bureau en pin d'origine inconnu. Sur le bureau étaient posé quelques livres empruntés récemment à la bibliothèque de la ville où il s'était inscrit depuis deux ans maintenant.

Harry avait lu énormément de livre, une quantité indéfinissable pour être plus précis tellement il vivait à l'intérieur de ces ouvrages, si on peut dire. Le jeune homme avait toujours aimé se complaire dans l'instruction et les bouquins était le meilleurs moyen qu'il eu trouvait pour s'occuper au mieux. Depuis peu, il lisait bon nombre de textes ayant pour sujet, _Les Incroyable secret de la Médecine_, d'Andréa Simmons, une saga relatant des faits divers de la médecine particulièrement intéressant.

Il avait lu pas moins de la moitié des ouvrages que contenait la petite bibliothèque du quartier, d'ailleurs, la bibliothécaire le connaissait très bien et le salué à chacune de ces visites, lui laissant même l'occasion de lui laissé les livres emprunté un peu plus longtemps que la date prévus si ils ne les avaient pas terminé.

Maintenant dans sa " chambre ", Harry soupira longuement. Il sentait que les prochaines vacances risquaient d'être ardu et peu reposante, surtout pour lui-même. Il alla s'asseoir sur la vielle chaise en bois et faite de paille près de son bureau afin de finir son dernier livre de l'auteur Simmons, faisant quelques petite annotation sur ce qu'il trouvé d'intéressant.

Il été tellement pris qu'il ne remarqua pas l'heure du repas maintenant passé. Pas qu'il s'en soucier beaucoup de toute façon, ces parents ne le nourrissant que peu, voir pas du tout la plupart du temps. A cause de cette fameuse malnutrition, Harry n'à jamais pu être bien grand pour un jeune garçon de son âge, dix-sept ans en sommes. Il se détesté même, du moins, son corps qu'il trouvait trop malingre et rachitique. Et ne parlons même pas des vieux vêtements qui ne le mettaient pas du tout en valeur, récupéré il ne savait où, le rendant ainsi horrible. Quand il vit qu'il était tard, il partit ce coucher, le ventre vide et la tête pleine de nouvelles connaissances.

Durant les prochains jours qui suivirent, April fut plus excité que d'habitude, se ventant à tous qu'elle partait bientôt en voyage en Turquie, au soleil et qu'elle reviendrait bientôt aussi bronzé que certains mannequins que l'ont pouvait admirer dans les magasines people. Partout ou Harry passait à travers les couloirs du lycée, il entendait les élèves discuté du fameux voyage d'April Potter. Cela l'exaspéré au plus au point.

_Était__-elle vraiment obligé de raconté à tous qu'on partait en voyage, bien que je ne sois pas vraiment le bienvenu._ Pensa le jeune homme brun en soupirant passablement.

La jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyant n'avait de cesse de dire que ce voyage était une aubaine et que les garçons de Turquie essayerons sans doute de la draguée ouvertement. Harry savait parfaitement se qu'elle essayé désespérément de faire en racontant de pareille chose… qui ne se produira pas forcément, d'ailleurs.

April espéré ainsi, suscité la jalousie de l'un des plus beaux garçons de l'établissement, Brandon O'Brien. Cependant, le jeune homme blond et aux yeux bleu anthracite ne fut point jaloux des paroles de la fille des Potter, pour sa plus grande déception, ce dernier étant bien plus intéressait par la sublime Courtney Johnson et ces fabuleuses formes pleine de volupté. En effet, la jeune fille magnifique à la chevelure brune chocolat, longue et ondulé, aussi soyeuse que des fils de soie et ces jolis yeux d'un bleu presque turquoise, lui ont valus bon nombres d'admirateurs et le titre pompeux de " Diva ".

April haïssait complètement Courtney pour s'accaparé l'attention que devrait lui voué Brandon. Une attention qu'elle lui avait dérobée impunément. Depuis, elle espérait que ce voyage lui permettra que le garçon, élu de son cœur, lui jette quelques regards.

Durant plusieurs jours, la famille prépara les valises et tout ce dont ils auront besoin lors de ce voyage. April ne cessait de faire et de défaire sa propre valise, hésitant toujours à savoir quoi emporté. Elle se devait après tout, emmené ce qu'elle avait de mieux en habit afin de séduire facilement les garçons turc.

C'est pourquoi elle était en ce moment même entrain de réfléchir activement aux vêtements qui seront du voyage en les mettant chacun leur tour devant elle. Quelques fois son visage s'illumina avant qu'elle n'hoche vivement de la tête, signe d'assentiment, et posa alors le vêtement essayé dans la pile prévue pour ceux qu'elle emmènera avec elle. Puis quelques fois, son visage se déforma en une horrible grimace peu élégante avant de jeté sournoisement le vêtement en question sur le sol avec le reste de la pile prévue dans la case des refus.

\- Celui-ci m'ira parfaitement quand je me baladerai dans les rues d'Istanbul ! S'exclama-t-elle un air enjoué s'inscrivant sur les traits fin de son visage.

L'habit qui lui apporta autant de satisfaction était une bien jolie robe d'un rose pâle lui arrivant juste en haut des genoux et sertis de dentelle noir. Cette robe était accompagner d'une ceinture noir qui lui marquée alors la taille permettant à l'habit de laissé le bas de la robe recouvrir ces cuisses tout en faisant pensé à une jupe plissé. Le haut du vêtement était tout simplement un bustier dont le haut était recouvert d'une fine ligne de dentelle noir.

\- Aucun garçons ne serait me résisté habillé ainsi, surtout avec mes escarpins noir ! S'enthousiasma April, heureuse d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle tenue à porté.

Elle continua ces essayage durant pratiquement toute l'après midi, ne faisant guère attention à l'heure qu'il était jusqu'à ce que sa mère ne l'appelle pour dîner. April se dit alors qu'elle avait enfin toute les tenues qu'il lui fallait.

Quand à Harry, sa valise était prête depuis bien longtemps, n'ayant de toute manière, que peu de vêtements en sa possession, ces parents étant bien trop radin avec lui. Il n'avait d'ailleurs, toujours pas de baskets digne de se nom, les sienne étant toujours celle qu'il eu troué il y à quelques temps maintenant.

Puis le jour tant attendu par April arriva enfin.

Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de partir enfin au soleil afin de coloré sa peau bien trop pâle à son gout.

Même Harry avait un peu plus de couleur qu'elle !

C'était un comble, ça !

Elle avait toujours détesté habitait dans une ville aussi grisâtre que celle de Londres. Il faisait rarement aussi beau et aussi chaud que dans les pays d'Orient ou tropicaux et cela la désespéré car elle ne pouvait bronzé dès lors. Elle voyait donc en ce voyage, une occasion inespéré de pouvoir avoir un teint halé comme les superbes mannequins qu'elle voyait dans les émissions, les pubs ou dans les magazines.

Elles les enviaient tellement !

Heureuse d'être enfin le jour tant attendu, elle s'amusa à pressé tout le monde afin de prendre le taxi qui les conduirait à l'aéroport de la capitale. Lily et James lui avaient lancé un regard tendre et amusé de voir leur jeune fille pris d'une telle frénésie et ceux sous le regard perplexe d'Harry qui se contenté d'observé comme à chaque fois. Une fois les valises dans le coffre du taxi, tous prirent place dans la voiture. James était juste à côté du conducteur avec lequel il commença à amorcé une discussion animé. Quand à Lily, April et Harry, il était tous trois à l'arrière, Harry près de la fenêtre de droite, April au milieu qui était entrain de parlé avec leur mère, installé juste dans le siège de gauche.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport se passa dans le plus grand silence du côté du petit brun qui se sentait alors incroyablement exclu, pas qu'il n'en avait l'habitude.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à bon port.

Harry du alors amené tout les bagages jusqu'au détecteurs avec l'aide d'un homme du personnel qu'il remercia vivement. Il avait bien vue les regards curieux des personnes présente dans l'aéroport alors qu'il arrivé en compagnie du tas de valise pendant que sa famille attendait patiemment, conversant entre eux. Soupirant, Harry se dit que se voyage risquait d'être fort pénible pour lui.

Enfin dans l'avion, les Potter avait bien fait en sorte qu'il ne soit pas placé près d'eux. Pour ne pas les importuné comme il le faisait d'habitude, avait-ils dit. Le garçon avait levé les yeux au ciel devant cette réplique.

C'est plutôt eux qui ne vont pas m'importuné comme ça, pensa-t-il avec soulagement.

Etant donné que les sièges était disposer par trois le long des allées, April avait pris place juste à côté du hublot afin d'y admiré la vue et les parents sur les deux sièges restant. Harry, quand à lui, était à trois rangé d'eux et lisait tranquillement un livre qu'il avait emmené exprès pour le trajet de quelques heures jusqu'à Istanbul, leurs destination.

A ces côtés était assis une superbe femme, vêtue d'un élégant tailleur d'un rose crème qui la cintré parfaitement, laissant entrevoir des courbes gracieuses et voluptueuses, aux cheveux blond pâle et dont les yeux était d'un vert printanier, cette dernière était installé confortablement et lisait un magazine de mode. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle lui jeté de nombreux regard par ci et par là et cela le rendait un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Vous voulez que change de place ? Finit-il par lui demander sous le sursaut surpris de la jeune femme qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui parle.

Se reprenant, elle lui fit un sourire concis.

\- Non, vous n'avez pas à changer de siège. Rit-elle doucement. Je suis désolé si je vous aie donné cette subite impression.

Harry lui jeta un étrange regard.

Il trouvait cette jeune femme un peu… bizarre.

\- Je vous est vue m'observé… alors j'ai pensé que ma présence devait vous dérangé.

La blonde lui jeta un regard surpris, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette réponse.

\- Je vous pris de m'excuser si je vous aie rendu mal à l'aise à cause de mon observation. J'ai juste pris pour habitude d'observait les personnes avec un beau visage, c'est tout. Fit-elle en le dévisageant ouvertement sous le regard gêné du garçon.

Cependant, ce coup ci, ce fut Harry qui fut surpris devant de telles paroles.

\- Quoi ?

Elle lui fit un sourire mystérieux.

\- J'ai pris la mauvaise habitude d'observait les personnes qui avait un beau visage. Répéta-t-elle pas le moins du monde déstabilisé.

\- Je ne suis pas beau.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette femme, complètement étrangère qui plus est, lui sortait une chose pareil. Il ne s'était jamais, au grand jamais, trouvé beau, surtout avec ces horrible lunettes, qu'on lui forcé à porté, qui lui mangé pratiquement tout le visage. Au contraire même, il s'était toujours trouvé banal, malingre et rachitique, le genre de garçon qu'aucune femme ne voudrait.

\- Vous le pensez ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Bien sûr que je le pense. Je n'ais pas pour habitude de dire quelque chose auquel je ne pensais pas.

\- Je vois… Vous avez une bien piètre image de vous-même. Fit-elle sérieusement.

\- Je sais. Mais j'ai l'habitude maintenant. Et puis, je me fiche un peu de mon physique, pour moi ce n'est pas ce qui compte le plus.

\- Oh… Et qu'est-ce qui compte le plus pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse, ces yeux pétillant néanmoins un peu plus.

\- Je dirais… ce qu'i l'intérieur, fit-il tout en posant une main sur sa propre poitrine, au niveau de son cœur. Vous devez trouver ça stupide, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme l'observa encore un peu, ce jeune garçon lui plaisait de plus en plus. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle l'avait soudainement " sentie ", elle qui l'avait recherché depuis si longtemps à travers les Mondes. Elle lui prit donc doucement la main sous le regard intrigué du garçon brun et lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

\- Non, je comprends parfaitement ce que vous me dites.

Harry ressenti une étrange chaleur remonté au niveau de sa main.

\- Je suis si heureuse de vous avoir enfin rencontré. Murmura-t-elle, son visage le fixant avec tendresse.

\- Hein?

Elle lui lâcha doucement la main avant de farfouiller dans sa poche pour en ressortir… un stylo.

Un stylo dorée et gravé avec de bien belles arabesques.

Toujours aussi souriante, elle lui tendit l'objet sous l'air perplexe du petit brun.

\- Cela est pour vous. Prenez le.

Harry le pris doucement entre ces doigts et l'observa un peu plus longuement. Il y avait une étrange inscription sur la broche du dit stylo.

\- Vous me le donnez ? Lui demanda-t-il. Il à l'air rudement cher.

\- Ne vous en inquiété pas. Tien, vous m'avez l'air un peu fatiguer, vous devriez dormir un peu. Souffla-t-elle, son sourire énigmatique ne quittant pas ces lèvres galbé.

Il jeta un regard de plus en plus suspicieux à la jeune femme dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom.

\- Mais je n'ais pas… Commença-t-il avant de voir ces paupières se fermé petit à petit sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il fini par s'endormir soudainement, plongeant dans sommeil sans rêve.

S'endormant, il ne pu voir le sourire empli de tendresse que lui adressa la femme blonde tout en lui murmurant un petit mot.

\- ... Ishtar ...

Du côté d'April et de ces parents, la jeune fille passa une bonne heure, voir plus, à s'occupé comme toujours de son apparence. Elle avait pris grand soin à prendre avec elle sa trousse de maquillage afin de se refaire une beauté avant d'arrivé à Istanbul, ce qui ne devrait plus tardait, le trajet durant en tout et pour tout 3 heures 56. Elle se remit un coup de mascara, de blush sur ces joues et de rouge à lèvre rosé. Fier de son reflet, elle entrepris d'arrangé une fois de plus sa coiffure, ces cheveux étant relevé en un chignon coiffé, décoiffé. Quand elle eu tout juste fini, on annoncé, via les haut parleur, que l'avion atterrira d'ici une quinzaine de minutes.

Quand ils furent enfin arrivés à l'aéroport d'Istanbul, il n'était pas loin de 13 heures 10. Harry fut chargé d'aller récupérer les bagages, comme il s'en doutait. Il mit plus de temps que prévue, une vieille femme ayant bloqué un peu le passage et râlant sur tout le monde, ce qui lui valu les regards irrité du reste de sa famille qui était peu enclin à faire preuve de patience après quelques heures de vol. Harry ne fut donc point surpris de se prendre plusieurs remarque.

C'était habituel pour lui de toute manière.

Au moins, ils avaient eu l'ingéniosité de faire appel à un taxi, qui les conduira jusqu'à leur hôtel, pendant qu'il se démené avec les valises lourdes.

Ils grimpèrent tous dans le taxi après que le brun est mis les bagages dans le coffre. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel ne fut pas des plus reposant pour Harry, April n'arrêtant pas de le charrié tout en lui faisant des remarques désobligeante. Il savait que dans ces moment là, il valait mieux ne rien dire et faire profil bas même si cela l'irrité.

Il aimerait, pour une fois, lui dire sa façon de pensé.

Arrivé à l'hôtel ou ils allaient séjourner durant les deux semaines de vacances, Harry fut obligé de porté de nouveau toute les valises jusqu'aux chambres. James avait réservé une belle chambre pour lui et sa femme ainsi que pour sa fille et avait choisi une chambre moins sophistiqué pour Harry qui ne s'en étonna pas. Comme si ils allaient lui permettre de dormir dans une aussi belle chambre que les leurs.

Harry savait que ces parents avaient épuisé les économies qu'il avait emmagasinées depuis quelques années pour s'offrir une maison dans le fameux voyage afin d'offrir exclusivement le meilleur pour April.

Les trois Potter partirent mangé dans un restaurant aux environs de l'hôtel, laissant Harry seul avec l'interdiction de les suivre. Le jeune garçon savait de toute façon qu'il mangerait seulement le soir, puisque le service de restauration du soir était entièrement compris dans la formule de l'hôtel.

Il passa le reste de l'après midi dans sa chambre à continuer de lire son livre qu'il n'avait pu terminer, s'étant endormi sans le savoir dans l'avion.

Quand à April, cette dernière passa l'après midi dans les rues d'Istanbul avec ces parents, commençant à visité les environs. Elle souhaitait commencer à faire les boutique ou du moins le marché pour s'acheté des vêtements et du parfum.

Durant plusieurs jours, Harry passa la plupart de son temps dans sa chambre à lire.

De toute façon qu'aurait-il bien pu faire d'autres ?

Se balader ?

Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

April, quand à elle, passa la plupart de son temps dans les rues ensoleillé de la ville, les bras et les jambes nues afin d'espérer bronzer enfin. Accompagné de ces parents, elle alla même à la plage ou elle passa toute une après midi sur le sable chaud, vêtu d'un simple maillot de bain, à profité du soleil qui chauffé agréablement. Elle était sûre de prendre des couleurs au vue de tout le temps qu'elle passait dehors. Brandon ne pourra donc pas résisté quand elle reviendra à Londres pour la rentrée.

Soupirant de bonheurs, elle pensa au tactique de séduction qu'elle aura à réalisé afin que le garçon lui tombe dans les bras.

_De toute façon, vue comme je suis belle, cela ne devrait pas être bien compliqué !_ Se complimenta April, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, Harry décida tout compte fait de sortir un peu prendre l'air, pas qu'il est le choix de toute façon vue comment les parents l'ont menacé. Il devait accompagner April toute l'après midi afin qu'elle face son fameux shopping et il lui servirait ainsi de porte-sacs.

Cela l'exaspéré d'ailleurs.

Pour l'occasion, la jeune fille s'était même vêtue de sa jolie robe rose pâle à dentelle et de ces escarpins vernis noirs.

Durant plusieurs heures, interminable pour Harry, le jeune homme du suivre sa sœur partout ou elle l'emmener, comme un chien suivrait sa maîtresse. Cette métaphore l'avait d'ailleurs fait grimacer horriblement. Il du porté tout les sacs d'April, et il n'y en avait pas que deux malheureusement. Le pire, c'était qu'elle continuer d'acheté et d'acheté. Harry se demanda même combien les parents avaient pu donner à April pour qu'elle dépense autant.

C'était incroyable !

Fatigué et en ayant franchement ras le bol, Harry fini par s'asseoir sur le rebord d'une superbe fontaine représentant une femme magnifique à la longue chevelure et pratiquement nue, qui, bizarrement, lui était familier.

Voyant son " porteur " ne la suivant plus, April le chercha du regard pour le retrouvé assis. Furieuse qu'il se soit arrêté alors qu'elle ne lui en à pas donner l'ordre, elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas menaçant.

\- Non mais qui ta dit que tu pouvais t'asseoir ?! Éructa-t-elle tout en croisant ces bras sur sa poitrine peu bombé tout en tapant du pied, signe de son mécontentement.

Harry leva un regard irrité qu'il envoie à sa sœur.

\- Je me repose, sa ne se voit pas ? Fit-t-il ironiquement sous l'air surpris d'April qui ne l'avait jamais vue lui parlait ainsi.

En effet, c'était une première. D'habitude, celui qu'elle considéré comme " l'intrus " de la famille faisait toujours ce qu'on lui disait sans vraiment rechigner, comme un simple serviteur. Elle qui avait toujours rêvé d'être aussi semblable qu'une véritable princesse que l'ont vénérerait, avait été immensément satisfaite quand elle avait remarqué la docilité de son frère. Mais là, il semblait… différent.

Elle se mit donc à froncer les sourcils, peu heureuse qu'Harry, simple serviteur d'après elle, ais osé lui parler de la sorte.

\- Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu n'as aucun droit de me parlé ainsi, misérable ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une manière incroyablement venimeuse.

Harry souffla devant la réaction peu surprenante d'April.

Il avait décidé de s'imposer un peu, ne supportant plus cette docilité effarante qu'était la sienne autrefois.

\- Je suis fatiguer de porté tes sacs, alors je me repose.

\- Et je ne tes pas permis de le faire ! S'offusqua April, outrée qu'il est pris de telle disposition sans lui avoir demander la permission comme un véritable serviteur aurait du faire.

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

C'était nouveau ça !

\- J'n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour m'asseoir tout de même. Soupira Harry qui commencé à sérieusement fatigué des caprices ridicule de sa sœur.

Cette dernière finie par rougir de rage devant l'impertinence de cet idiot.

Il n'était rien !

Absolument rien !

Et ce misérable se permettait de telle liberté !

Quand elle en fera part aux parents, il fera moins le malin !

Souriante, elle jeta un regard emplie de dédains à Harry qui n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir grand-chose à faire.

En effet, ces pieds était tellement usée et marché avec ces chaussures anciennement troué, qu'il avait rapidement rafistolé, n'était pas des plus agréables. Il avait l'impression que ces pieds saignait tellement ils était douloureux.

\- Tu feras moins le malin quand je dirais comment tu te comporte avec moi aux parents. Rit-elle, certaine d'avoir cloué son bec à cet imbécile.

Mais cela n'eu guère l'effet escompté puisqu'Harry ne fit que levait les yeux aux ciels devant les paroles de sa sœur.

Se levant, il brandit les sacs à April qui lui jeta un regard encore une fois surpris, quoi qu'un peu confus.

\- Prends tes sacs. J'en ais marre de te servir de porteur. Je rentre à l'hôtel. Asséna-t-il l'air blasé.

\- Q-Quoi ?

April n'en revenait absolument pas.

Harry osé prendre ces propre décisions sans consulté personne, elle de préférence !

Alors quand elle le vis poser ces sacs à terre devant elle et partir tout en la laissant seule, elle fut soudainement prise de colère.

D'une immense colère.

Elle courra dès lors vers lui, lui pris l'épaule afin qu'il se tourne et lui décocha une immense claque qui résonna, attirant l'attention de toute les personnes présente sur la place de la fontaine. Surpris par la claque, Harry perdis son équilibre et tomba à terre, choqué par le geste surprenant de sa sœur.

\- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, croit moi ! Tu vas de suite reprendre mes sacs et arrêté de gâcher mon après midi ! J'ai encore pas mal d'argent à dépensé, moi ! Le menaça-t-elle, ces yeux lançant des éclairs, alors qu'Harry était toujours aussi choqué.

April l'avait frappée.

Frappée.

Jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait levée la main sur lui, préférant usée des insultes. Et Harry pouvait réellement voir la colère déformé ces prunelles brune qui lui lancée des éclairs.

Cependant, il s'en fichait royalement !

Il n'était pas sont larbin !

Il ne le sera plus jamais !

Le jeune homme fini par ce relevé, la joue toujours légèrement rougis par la claque, pour faire face à April, ces yeux devenant soudainement froid. Cela n'eu pas l'air de faire décoléré la jeune fille à la chevelure flamboyante qui ne cessait de serrée les dents devant le comportement inacceptable de son soit disant frère.

\- Dépêche-toi ! Reprend mes sacs, j'ai d'autre boutique à voir, moi ! Ordonna la rousse peu encline à se faire désobéir une nouvelle fois.

Pas le moins du monde impressionné, Harry ne cilla pas.

\- Prend l'aient toi-même. Répliqua-t-il froidement. J'en ais plus que ma claque de tes manières.

April ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise.

Comment osez-t-il !

\- Mes manières sont parfaites, espèce d'ignare !

La jeune Potter pu parfaitement voir le haussement de sourcil spécifique dont elle fut la victime.

Elle en avait marre, et pas qu'un peu.

Pourquoi avait-il décidé de ce rebellé ?

Surtout devant autant de personne qui ne perdait pas une miette de leurs disputes.

Cependant, leur face à face fut interrompu par un groupe de garçon d'à peu près du même âge qu'eux et qui avait suivi leur " conversation " du début à la fin.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil d'ignoré une si charmante fille, mon gars. Interromps l'un d'eux, un sourire narquois aux lèvres tout en s'approchant un peu plus des deux Potter.

Harry fronça les sourcils devant le groupe composé de quatre garçons plus ou moins grand et dont la peau était halée. Quand à April, elle lança un regard fier à son frère, heureuse d'être ainsi complimenté et lui faire prendre conscience de son imminente supériorité.

Voyant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne disait mot, le garçon turc continua sur sa lancé.

\- Nous avons entendu votre conversation, par mégarde bien entendu, et nous avons pensé vous montré notre sollicitude en vous aidant à surmonté votre petit problème.

Le petit brun n'aimé franchement pas le sourire malsain qui avait pris place sur les lèvres du garçon.

Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille !

April, de son côté, pensa automatiquement que ces garçons allait lui venir en aide à l'encontre de son frère, et de ce fait, elle ne vue pas le piège.

\- Vraiment ?! Fit-elle, enjoué que l'ont comprenne ces dures problèmes. Je suis tellement soulagée de voir que des personnes encore civilisées vienne en aide à d'aussi jolies filles que moi. Vous ne savez pas à quel point ce type peut m'agacé. Dit-elle en pointant Harry du doigt qui leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel.

April était bien trop hautaine pour son bien et même les quatre intrus l'avait bien compris, cependant elle était tellement naïve quand il s'agissait d'elle qu'elle ne se méfiait de rien quand on la complimenté.

Comme maintenant.

Le turc, celui qui semblait être le chef de cette petite assemblé, ce mit donc à rire.

\- Oui, rit-il, ne vous en faite pas, " sublime " jeune fille. Nous avons trouvez un moyens imparable pour réglé votre désaccord et qui contentera tout le monde.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda April, impatiente, le sourire aux lèvres.

On pu nettement apercevoir le sourire de l'intrus s'agrandir.

\- Il te suffit simplement de nous donner tous ton argent.

Harry fronça les sourcils au vu de la réponse du gars.

Il en était sûr.

Quand à sa sœur, elle n'eu pas l'air de comprendre.

\- Comment ça ? C'est ça ta solution miracle ? Ironisa-t-elle sous l'œil irrité du turc.

\- Exactement. Si tu nous donne tout l'argent que tu possède, ce type ne t'embêtera plus puisque tu n'aura plus rien à acheté. Simple non ?

La rousse jeta un regard empli de dédains au groupe, replaçant par la même occasion une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille sous le regard septique de son frère.

Il sentait les ennuie pointé le bout de leur nez !

\- Je ne suis pas idiote, le mendiant. Fit-elle dédaigneusement. Comme si j'allais vous laissait mon argent !

\- Je n'aime pas trop la façon d'ont tu me parle, la peste. Tu ne vas donc pas faire d'histoire et me passer tout ton fric sans te plaindre.

\- Et si je ne veux pas, qu'est-ce que ta l'intention de faire ? Me frappé ? Fit-elle, ces paroles toujours pleines d'ironie.

Cependant, elle s'asséna tout de suite en voyant le garçon sortir une arme à feu de sa veste sous le regard sérieux d'Harry qui se demander comment ce sortir de ce pétrin.

\- Non, te tirer une balle entre les deux yeux. Menaça le turc qui ne semblait pas plaisantait.

Harry se rapprocha donc doucement de sa sœur jusqu'à arrivé à ces côtés.

\- Donne-lui l'argent que tu as sur toi, April. Fit le brun, ces yeux ne quittant pas un instant les quatre mec qui les menacer maintenant.

\- Et puis quoi encore ! S'éructa-t-elle, indigner qu'on lui ordonne quelque chose, surtout de sa part. En plus, qui ta permis de prononcer mon prénom !

Le brun grimaça devant l'idiotie dont faisait preuve sa sœur.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'imbécile, April. Continua Harry tout en ne faisant pas cas du regard noir qu'elle lui lança. Si tu ne leur donne pas cet argent, il pourrait nous tuer.

Pas consciente du danger pour un sous, April décida de ne pas céder jusqu'à entendre un coup de feu qui la fit hurlé de surprise et de peur. Le turc avait tiré vers le ciel en voyant qu'il n'avait plus du tout l'attention de ces " victimes ". Les passants qui s'étaient quelques peu figé en voyant le garçon sortir une arme, s'enfuirent dans tout les sens afin de fuir la place de la fontaine.

\- Je déteste les messes basses. Siffla le gars armé. Je vois que vous n'êtes toujours pas décidé donc… si je tiré une petite balle dans la cuisse de cette pimbêche ?

April rougi de rage devant l'insulte peu glorieuse dont on la affublée et ceux même si elle était tout de même morte de peur de se faire tirer dessus.

Mais cela n'arrivé de toute façon qu'aux autres, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry avait le cerveau qui tourné à cent à l'heure.

Il ne savait que faire.

Il entendait bien les sirènes des voitures de police qui se dirigeait dans leurs directions, mais le problème qui s'annonçait, c'était que ces types avait le temps de les tuer et de s'enfuir avec l'argent. Surtout qu'avec l'arrivé imminente de la police, ils risquaient de vouloir se presser et de paniquer, ce qui n'était pas bon signe pour eux.

\- Ohé, la police va arriver ! S'exclama l'un des types du groupe qui commencé vraiment à paniquer.

\- Je sais… donc nous n'allons pas perdre plus de temps. Siffla dangereusement le chef.

_Merde !_ S'exclama intérieurement Harry qui lui aussi commencer doucement à paniquer de plus en plus. _Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire !_

Il n'allait pas mourir maintenant tout de même !

Il ne pouvait pas, ils étaient jeune et avait encore de nombreuse chose à vivre !

Alors que tout semblait perdu, du point de vue d'Harry, il entendit soudainement quelque chose.

Une voix.

Une voix douce et chaleureuse.

Une voix étrangement familière.

_L'eau ! Vas dans l'eau ! _

Ne cherchant pas à réfléchir, Harry attrapa brutalement le bras de sa sœur qui lâcha un petit crie de surprise, elle qui était resté figé, afin de courir jusqu'à l'eau de la fontaine, juste au moment que le chef tira, effleurant de peu April.

Ne faisant cas des protestations virulentes d'April, Harry grimpa dans la fontaine, lui faisant faire de même.

_Que faire maintenant !_ Pensa-t-il mentalement tout en apercevant le chef turc les viser de nouveau avec son arme.

Il entendit de retour la voix.

Cependant, il était tellement paniquer sur le coup qu'il ne compris pas trop, alors il se força à ce calmé sous les cries d'April.

… _nom… mon nom… dit mon nom ! Harry !_ Entendit-il vivement.

Quel nom ?

De quoi la voix parlait-elle ?!

Inconsciemment, Harry sorti le petit stylo dorée qu'il avait en sa possession depuis la scène de l'avion dont il avait de vague souvenir et qu'il n'avait jamais quitté depuis, et le serra dans sa main comme si se dernier avait le pouvoir de le protéger.

_Mon nom est ... mensonge, Harry! Cette mon nom!_

_Mais quel nom ?! _S'exclama Harry, perdu et impatient.

\- Pauvres idiots ! Vous auriez du fuir ! Rigola le chef en les voyant resté immobile, prêt à tirer une nouvelle fois.

_Mon nom Harry! _

_Quel nom ?! Lequel !_ Paniqua le brun tout en serrant plus fort le bras de sa sœur qui essayé de se dépêtré de sa prise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, idiot ?! S'énerva la rousse.

_Mon nom est…_

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux qu'il ne se rappela pas d'avoir fermé et hurla haut et fort :

\- Ishtar!

Soudainement, une intense lumière venant du stylo dorée apparaît brusquement, englobant la fontaine en entière, alors qu'au même moment le chef tira. Ce dernier cria tellement il fut ébloui par la lumière vive de couleur dorée.

Et quand cette dernière disparu au bout de quelques minutes, il ne vit plus personne dans la fontaine.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace des deux touristes ainsi que de l'eau qui tapissait le fond de la fontaine.

Seul quelques molécules dorée continuer de flotté légèrement aux alentours.

Effaré, les quatre comparses ne bougèrent point et quand la police fut présente, ils ne se débâtèrent pas, se laissant emmener sans broncher, toujours choqué.

Les deux parents Potter eurent vite vent de l'incident. Ils furent choqué, effrayé et mirent tout en œuvre pour retrouvé leur fille adoré, disparue depuis,… sans succès.

James et Lily Potter en pleurèrent de tristesse.

Harry et April Potter furent officiellement portés disparus dans des circonstances étranges.

Personne ne les retrouva.

_**Laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, sa fait toujours plaisir :P.**_


End file.
